


Hold My Breath

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets the hiccups while deepthroating Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Breath

"How l-long?" Blaine breathes, shocks of heat prickling under his skin making his vision swim as Kurt kisses down his neck, sucking bruises everywhere he's patient enough to stay on more than a few seconds.

"Twenty minutes," Kurt mumbles against Blaine's throat, biting at the spot making Blaine's hips twist up with a too-loud moan. "Shh, the official lunch break isn't for another hour, Blaine, people are still walking around the office."

"Okay, okay, just..." He trails off, bitting a groan into his fist as Kurt presses him more firmly into the wall of the supply closet with a thigh between his legs. "Fuck, Kurt."

"Don't have time for that," Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine's shirt down lower so he can lick at the heated skin, sweat already making the taste saltier, hotter.

With a final nip at Blaine's collarbone Kurt sinks to his knees, stifling a giggle at Blaine's outcry of "Oh, god, oh god..." as he trails his hands down Blaine's sides, letting his fingers dig under the material, slipping over trembling muscle as Blaine tries to keep his hips and pleas contained.

Kurt loves this the most, pushing the limits, Blaine's limits between teasing and torture. It's only when Blaine lets go without meaning to with a head falling against the wall or a jerk of his hips or a curling hand against his own thigh that Kurt finally gives him what he wants.

Sometimes it's fast and rough without the teasing but he prefers it like this, desperate in a different way, a crack in patience and the release that comes with ending the teasing, making it that much more intense. Better.

The sigh Blaine lets out when Kurt finally undoes Blaine's pants, pulling every layer down in one go is worth every moment of impatience, scratch on his shoulders and minutes he'll have to spend fixing his hair.

This is when Kurt loves giving up all the control he built up, where he gives everything he has by letting Blaine use him, use his mouth. It's powerful, a show of complete faith and love in the most deliciously dirty way.

And it is dirty; the way Blaine lets his hand trail from Kurt's jaw to the back of his neck up to dig into his hair, fingers twitching like he wants to grab on, the way Blaine's hips roll with a rough rhythm and how Kurt relaxes his jaw easily, throat contracting around the head of Blaine's cock making him groan that much louder, thrust that much harder.

It doesn't take long before Blaine's fucking his mouth, finally letting go of his usual sweet dotting boyfriend worry and giving Kurt exactly what he wants and what Blaine needs.

Except Kurt gets the hiccups.

It starts off as a build that he can't stop and suddenly he hiccups, Blaine's rhythm stutters, a yell escaping him as he grabs onto the wall behind him. His face is a mix between shock, extreme arousal and worry.

"Fuck, Kurt! Did I, oh god, did I hurt you? Did you... I, fuck!"

Catching his breath, Kurt pets at Blaine's thigh, trying to make him relax, "It's fine," He tries, his voice gravely and rough which always makes _Blaine_ 's breath catch.

This time, though, he looks panicked.

Kurt finally gets him to calm down as he meets his wide eyes, "Blaine, honey, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. I just got the hiccups," As if to make his point, another hiccup comes up.

"But... wouldn't that happen if you, um, if your throat... reacted? Like gag reflex?"

"Blaine, did it feel good?"

"Wh-what? Th-"

"Blaine. Tell me, did it feel good?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Keep fucking my mouth."

Kurt doesn't give him any time to argue as he sinks his mouth back over Blaine's cock, enjoying the stretch of his lips and the way it hits the back of his throat right as he hiccups again. 

Blaine almost screams, his legs jerking along with his hips almost making him lose his balance. Kurt moans around him before another hiccup squeezes his throat around Blaine's head.

"Shit, shit, Kurt, that feels, fuck!"

It takes only one more hiccup and two more weak thrusts before Blaine's coming down his throat with a shout there's no way the whole office won't hear, Kurt pulls back a little so he can catch some come on his tongue, swallowing everything down before letting Blaine's cock slip from between his lips.

Blaine's legs give out, he falls down the wall to Kurt's level, chest heaving and eyes dark, the way they get when coming barely starves off how turned on he is. 

"I think I need to google how to give myself the hiccups," Kurt laughs out before Blaine's surging forward and kissing him.

By the time they leave the closet everyone in the office have gone and come back from their official lunch break. Kurt gets more smirks, winks and high fives than he ever has in his life. And he's friends with Puck.


End file.
